


Fears and Family

by swanqueenfic13



Series: Little Luthor [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Child In Danger, F/F, Family Drama, Fear, Sort of? - Freeform, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Triggers, angsty, in a flashback?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: Following directly after my last fic in this series, Museum Days with Mom.After Lillian tries to break Lex out of jail, Lena is under suspicion. Agents Henshaw and Schott arrive to interview her but Lena wants to keep her daughter far away from the Luthor family drama. Meanwhile, Kara struggles to help Lydia while a thunderstorm rages around them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: mentions a severe thunderstorm and discusses how a child was in danger. Also mentions child panic attacks.

Lena and Lydia were walking to the car singing their special rain song with their eyes on the clouds on the horizon when the two men stopped them.

“Rain, rain, go away, come again some-”

“Lena Luthor?” the older man interrupted. His eyes were cold and his jaw was set as he looked at her. His companion was younger, less steely. He seemed a bit nervous, actually bouncing on his toes a bit and fumbling to flash his own badge. “Agent Henshaw, this is Agent Schott. We’d like to talk to you for a moment about-”

“Wait one minute, please,” she requests. He raises an eyebrow and the younger man- Agent Schott, apparently- actually lets his jaw drop for a moment before Agent Henshaw shoots him a look. “Let me put my daughter in the car first,” she explains. They nod, following her the few steps to her car.

“Mama?” Lydia asks curiously. “Who’s-at?” She points one chubby little finger out the window where the two men still wait, whispering tensely to each other.

“They are some very important men who need Mommy’s help. You know how Mommy likes to help people,” she says carefully, buckling her daughter into the car seat. Lydia squirms against the belts like she usually does but when she sees her mother pulling out her tablet and Lydia’s big pink headphones, she giggles, kicking her feet. “I’m going to put on an episode of Mickey for a couple of minutes while I talk to them. I promise it will be quick.” Lydia grins and holds out her hands for the tablet as Lena sets it up with an episode of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. She checks to make sure Lydia is comfortable- and occupied with the large headphones over her ears- before she goes back to the agents.

“Miss Luthor, we need you to answer some questions about your brother’s recent-”

“I was adopted, then promptly ousted from the family,” Lena corrects the older agent. He grunts in acknowledgment.

“Your _former_ _adoptive_ brother’s recent escape attempt. As well as your mother’s involvement,” he continues. She crosses her arms over her chest defensively.

“And make sure I wasn’t involved?” she asks, reading between the lines. The younger agent is looking between Lena and Agent Henshaw like he’s watching a tennis match.

“Yes,” he admits.

“I’m happy to answer any and all of your questions. I’ll give you access to whatever you need to prove it to you. All I ask is that you allow me to drop off my daughter at preschool. I really don’t want her exposed to… anything that has to do with my adoptive family. You can follow me to the preschool if you want,” she says earnestly. She truly has nothing to hide from them and wants to ensure they know that. But she really wants to get Lydia to preschool before they do anything. And, of course, before it starts to rain. Lydia  _ hates _ the rain- so long as she can get her inside before it downpours, she’ll probably be okay. Provided it doesn’t thunder or lightning.

“We can do that,” Agent Henshaw says, nodding briskly. Lena wonders why he even brought this younger agent along if he isn’t even speaking.

“Thank you,” she says softly. When she gets into the driver’s seat, she turns to squeeze Lydia’s foot, making sure she’s still content with the show before starting up the car. She waits again to make sure the agents are ready to follow her before she leaves. 

 

“Whoa, so those federal agents followed you all the way from the city?” Kara whispers scandalized. She was peering out the window to glance at them, fidgeting and picking at her sweater sleeves nervously. Lydia had run into the back as soon as they had arrived while Lena explained the situation to Kara.

“Yes, and now I have to go convince them I had nothing to do with… Lex’s escape attempt,” she grimaces. “But listen, it looks like this storm will arrive before the day ends. You should know that Lydia  _ hates _ thunderstorms. Is terrified of them, actually. She even hates the rain. If the storm gets bad, try giving her headphones or something, if you can? Or just distract her and make sure she can’t hear the thunder or see the lightning. And don’t be afraid to call me. Look, I don’t mean to rush out but I don’t want to keep them waiting. See you later, love you,” she says, kissing her quickly. It’s not until she gets out the door that she realizes: that was their first “I love you” and it had been in passing, quick and impersonal. She groans internally, smiling as she heads out to arrange the interview (she tries not to think of it as an interrogation) with the agents.

 

In the end, they decided to conduct the interview at Lena’s office.

“Does one of you need to drive with me to make sure I don’t try and lose you?” she’d asked with a wry smile.

“All due respect, ma’am, but we know where you live, where you work and where your child is. I don’t think you’re going anywhere,” Agent Henshaw says, squaring his shoulders.

“Noted,” Lena said. They followed her closely in their big black SUV and Lena figured she couldn’t lose them if she tried. As soon as they arrived at the office, Lena showed them into her private office and instructed Jess not to allow anyone in or put through any calls unless they were an emergency.

“So,” Lena said with a smile as she sat behind her desk, gesturing for the men to sit, “ask all your questions. What can I do to help?” 

 

“So, why should we believe you? You claim to have had no contact with your family. You share their name, they gave you their lifestyle and their money and the knowledge you needed to start this lovely company and your lovely daughter,” Agent Henshaw asked. Lena stiffened. It had been an hour of her giving alibis and explanations and answering his questions.

“There’s plenty of evidence. When Lex was arrested, I spoke out publically against him. I did an interview with channel seven news where I called him a disgrace. And Lillian Luthor promptly demoted me from an executive producer to an entry level R&D employee. Then when I got pregnant, she gave me an ultimatum: get rid of the baby or I would no longer be a Luthor. I chose the latter and I haven’t looked back since,” she reiterated, glancing out the windows. It had started to rain a few minutes ago and she hoped that it wouldn’t get worse.

“Right, but you still kept the name. And that name does give you a leg up in your industry, doesn’t it?” Agent Schott points out.

“You said your name is Winn, right?” she asks. He nods warily. “Winn Schott… Son of the Toyman, if I remember correctly. And yet, you kept your name. It came with stigma, it connected you to him. But you kept it. Why?” She leans back in her chair as the young man opens and closes his mouth wordlessly.

“Because it’s my name!” he finally says. 

“And Luthor is mine,” she retorts.

“We’re asking you questions, not the other way around,” Winn snaps, his face slowly turning red. Lena feels guilty; she didn’t mean to strike a sore spot with him but she needed to make her point.

“I’m sorry. I understand the… emotional impact of sharing a family name with someone like that,” she says after a moment. “I just want you to understand that I… I have nothing to do with him. And I can give you access to anything you need to prove it, so long as I have your word that none of my company plans or dealings are compromised.”

“Our association is very professional, ma’am. Agent Schott is our top technical analyst and can run everything from here to ensure that nothing is leaked.” Agent Henshaw claps him on the shoulder and he smiles weakly.

“Okay. Well then, let me get you all set up here,” she says. When Agent Henshaw followed Jess to check out the testing labs, she put a hand on Winn’s shoulder. “I really am sorry… I understand family can be a touchy subject-”

“No, no, I brought it up,” he sighs. “I just… I’m not really a field agent. I’m… tech support. I’m not really used to doing interviews and stuff. It’s fine, I get why you said it and… I’m sorry for bringing up the whole name thing,” he shrugs before spinning back in his chair to focus on her computer. Lena nods and settles on her couch to tinker with her latest device: it could make holograms and holographic technology a household item rather than a science fiction novelty. She lost track of the time as she fiddled and tested it; Winn eventually came over to think out loud with her as he ran programs to check for hidden files. They’re both startled when Jess bursts back in.

“Miss Luthor, it’s Lydia’s preschool. Apparently, they’ve been trying to call and you haven’t picked up? It’s Lydia,” she explains. Lena swears under her breath as she looks around for her phone. Realizing it’s not here, she looks out the window to find the light rain has turned into a full-force storm.

“It must be in the damn car,” she mutters before taking the call at her desk. Jess nods and puts it through.

“ _ Lena _ ,” Kara sighs in obvious relief. Lena can hear what are quite obviously her daughter’s wails in the background.  _ “We’ve been trying to call your cell or your house for nearly twenty minutes. And then your office phone wouldn’t go through until now. Lydia’s really… distraught. And the weather service is calling this a Nor’easter with severe thunderstorm warnings so we have to close the school.” _

“Put her on, please. Just- just put the phone on speaker and get me near her,” Lena begs, trying to write down an explanation for a startled, concerned looking Winn.

_ “Okay _ ,” Kara nods before she can hear the crying get louder but not quite overpowering the crashing sounds of thunder. Lydia is hiccuping, sobbing with such a force that Lena knows she’ll probably make herself sick soon if she can’t calm down. So, she plans to do the only thing she can do: she’s going to sing.

“Hey, Lyd, baby it’s Mommy. Mommy’s right here. I promise, I’m here, baby. Look, look, sing with me baby girl,” she calls, hoping Lydia will calm down. She’s aware that Jess and Agent Henshaw have both returned and are watching her, along with Winn as she begins to sing. “Baby beluga in the deep blue sea. You swim so wild and you swim so free. The heavens above and the sea below, and a little white whale on the go,” she sings. Her voice trembles and she knows she’s off-key but it sounds like Lydia has stopped crying for a moment. So she keeps singing, vaguely aware that Jess and Winn have joined in softly.

“Baby beluga, oh baby beluga. Is the water warm? Is your mama home with you, so happy?” A particularly loud clap of thunder interrupts them and Lena hears the shuffling and suddenly Lydia is crying and Kara is talking to her again.

_ “Lena, is there anything we can do to help her calm down until you can get here?” _ she asks plaintively. 

“Get her away from windows. Try and make it so she can’t hear the thunder or at least so it’s quieter. Distraction sometimes helps. I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay? Lydia, did you hear that? Mommy’s on her way, she loves you.”

“ _ Lena, please be safe,” _ Kara says softer.  _ “We can take care of her for now. Just be safe. And Lena?” _

“Yeah, Kara?” Lena asks, biting her lip. There’s a click as if she’s taken it off speakerphone.

_ “I love you, too,” _ she says. Lena can hear her smiling and she has to bite her lip. In all the chaos of the interviews and everything else, she had forgotten her slip that morning. Kara hangs up before Lena can respond. She quickly straightens up, looks at the small crowd assembled in her office.

“So sorry to get this short,” she says briskly. “I have to go get my daughter.”

 

“Oh, Lydia,” Kara murmurs, bouncing and holding the little girl. She’s holding her hands over her ears but there’s not much else she can do; the basement doesn’t do much to block out the loud noise and she can’t really find a quiet spot. The art and music teacher Katie is at the front desk, helping the last two kids out to the car with their parents.

“M-m-mommy,” Lydia wails loudly. Biting her lip, Kara tries to go through Lydia’s bag one-handed while balancing her on her hip. Lydia was already clutching Chewy and the only other thing in the bag (besides her food which Lydia had already denied) were a pair of pink over-the-ear headphones. There’s nothing to plug them into but Kara has Spotify on her phone.

“I know, I know, baby,” Kara says softly. She kneels down to rest Lydia on her lap while she attaches the headphones to her phone and puts them over Lydia’s ears, quickly starting the music. “I’m here, baby girl. I’m here,” she whispers, rocking back and forth while holding Lydia, desperately trying to calm her down.

 

“Miss Luthor, it’s far too dangerous for you to drive,” Agent Henshaw starts.

“I really can’t stay here, sir. All due respect, but my daughter is terrified and I can’t just leave her-” Lena begins, only to be interrupted again.

“If you had let me finish,” he says with a raised eyebrow, “you would have heard me say it’s too dangerous for  _ you _ to drive in your car. So I wanted to offer to drive. Our car is better equipped for this type of weather.” Lena’s cheeks tinge pink.

“I’m sorry. Thank you, that would be lovely,” she says softly. He nods.

“I’ll go get the car ready. I can switch the car seat over while you take care of things in here.” He leaves as Lena turns to talk to Jess.

“How many employees are here right now?” 

“Uh, three including me. A few called in sick or offered to work from home. It’s me, Erin and Liz, as far as I know.”

“Alright, Liz lives just a few blocks over, right?”

“Same building as me, yes,” Jess confirms. “But Erin lives out in the suburbs. Not too far from Sunny Start, actually.”

“I can escort you and- Liz, right?- I can make sure you get home safe. And I’m sure Hank wouldn’t mind dropping Erin off after taking Lena to the preschool,” Winn says quickly.

“That’s very kind, agent,” Jess smiles, touching his arm. He beams.

“Perfect! Okay, then you two can go get ready and I will check everything with Director Henshaw.” He runs off before Lena can comment on sending a director just to question her. She just turns to Jess and smiles before gathering her things and heading off to find Liz and let her know about the change in plans.

 

Thankfully, Hank Henshaw doesn’t take long to get them on the road. He drops Lena off first since it’s closer than Liz’s house, promising to return and pick them up before backing out of the driveway and heading off. Lena runs into the farmhouse turned preschool without knocking, nearly an hour after Kara’s original car only to hear Lydia still sobbing. She finds her swaddled in- a towel?- while Kara is rocking her back and forth.

“Oh, Lyd, baby, Mommy’s here,” she coos gently. Immediately, Lydia’s head pops up off Kara’s shoulder and she’s reaching for Lena, sobbing and gasping.

“Careful, she had a little accident- hence the towel,” Kara says softly as she transfers the toddler. Lena nods, humming softly as she bounces and tries to calm Lydia down.

“I hope she wasn’t too-” Lena says after a moment.

“Don’t even finish that sentence,” Kara interrupts, smiling. “It was no big deal.” Lydia’s cries slow and she’s hiccupping, double-breathing every time she inhales. As she looks around, Lena notices everyone is gone. She’s about to inquire more about how Lydia was when there’s a knock at the door. Kara frowns, fiddling with her glasses for a moment before making a face and goes to answer the door.

“M-mommy, it’s too l-l-loud,” Lydia whimpered, burying her face into Lena’s neck. Lena hummed and hugged her tight while rubbing her back as Director Henshaw came into the room. Lena stood, ready to gather Lydia’s things before he shook his head.

“I’m very sorry, Miss Luthor, but I have been called away on an emergency. I can’t drive you back to your home,” he explains quickly. Kara is shifting nervously on her feet and the agent seems to keep his body turned away from her. Lena wonders why this is.

“Uh, alright, I guess I can… stay here? Is that alright, Kara? Or I could go with you- wherever you’re going?” Lena asks nervously, glancing at Kara.

“Absolutely,” Kara promises. 

“Again, I’m very sorry but there’s an emergency and all personnel have been requested,” he emphasizes. “I put your things in the front hall.”

“Thank you,” she calls as he leaves. Kara goes to see him out. Once she’s back, she smiles at Lena.

“Well, if we’re staying here, we might as well get comfortable,” she beams, rising onto her toes for a moment. “Follow me.” Kara smiles, grabs Lena’s bags and leads her through a closed door, up a set of carpeted steps and into what appears to be a living space. They’re in what appears to be the living room with a couch and TV. Off to their left is a bathroom, the door open. On their right are a bedroom and a closed door. In front of them, Lena can see what appears to be a small kitchenette area.

“Oh, it’s like an apartment,” Lena says softly.

“Yeah, Susan Vasquez- the head teacher- she used to live up here. Then her fiancée got a job in the city and the commute was better from there so they split the difference and got a place in between here and there,” Kara explains, putting the bags down. “So now she leaves it open to us in case we need it. Like today.”

“Where are your coworkers? I hope they made it home safely,” Lena says, worrying her bottom lip.

“Mama, ‘m wet,” Lydia interrupts, squirming and whimpering.

“Oh, I’m sorry munchkin. Do you wanna take a bath?” Kara offers. Lydia nods, her thumb slipping its way back into her mouth when a crack of lightning illuminates the room. Lena nods gratefully and Kara leads her to the bathroom, getting the mother and daughter set up with the water running before she goes to turn on some more lights, close the blinds to block out the lightning and put her music on speaker to hopefully drown out the noise (at least to block Lydia from the worst of it). Kara makes to sit outside the bathroom to chat with Lena while she gets Lydia cleaned up but Lena will have none of that, invites her to come sit on the toilet lid.

“So, how did people get home?” Lena asks once Kara is settled. Lydia is humming along with the music, only sniffling occasionally as she plays with the bubbles.

“Well, Katie lives just down the street so she and Julie walked over there while I waited here. And we didn’t have too many kids anyway. A few were home because their parents were worried about the weather. One had a cold, another had a stomach bug. Then a couple were… alarmed by the escape attempt,” she says carefully. Lena stiffens slightly but nods in acknowledgment. “So they stayed home. And for the ones who didn’t, they came in to pick up their kids before it got too bad. And two families live in the neighborhood so they brought a couple of the kids home whose parents were running late. They’re all on the pickup lists, of course.” 

“Well, I’m glad everyone got home. And what were you planning on doing? Staying here?” Lena asks as she begins to put the soap on the washcloth. Lydia didn’t need her hair washed right now but the washcloth would hopefully help her calm down enough to take a nap. She’s focused on helping Lydia wash and misses the way Kara blushes, fiddles with her glasses.

“Ha! Yeah, of course!” She doesn’t miss the nervous laugh or tone. She turns to raise an eyebrow at her. “I was totally going to stay here. Absolutely not going to try and get home. How would I even do that? Don’t be crazy, Lena,” she scoffs playfully. 

Alarm bells are ringing in Lena’s head. Why is Kara being so defensive? Was she going to someone else’s house? Lena certainly couldn’t fault Kara for going to a friends house to wait out the storm.  _ But what if it wasn’t just a friend that she was going to see? _ A snide voice in her head asks. Lena doesn’t want to think about that, refuses to dwell on it. Surely her girlfriend was just being awkward.

“Mama, I’m hungry,” Lydia says with a smile. Lena is grateful she truly seems to have calmed down some. It definitely helps that Kara’s made it very difficult to hear the thunder or even the rain hitting the roof.

“Well then we should fix that,” Lena smiles. Kara offers to go find something in the kitchen so that they can have a nice warm meal while Lena gets Lydia dressed, thankful she still keeps pullups and an extra outfit in her car at all times.

“Hey Lyd,” Lena whispers gently. Her daughter looks up at her, smiling before rubbing her eye with her fist. “Wanna talk about what got you so upset earlier?” Lydia pouts and scrunches her whole face up but Lena knows this is important.

“You weren’t here,” she finally responds. “And it was so  _ loud _ ,” she adds with a whine. Lena just pulls her close.

“I know, and I’m sorry I wasn’t here. But I called and I talked to you, remember? So you knew I was safe and Miss Kara was here with you keeping you safe. That’s what’s important, right?” She feels Lydia nod. “Good girl. Mommy loves you, you know that?”

“Lobe you too, Mama,” she says, the sound muffled in her chest.

“Always and forever, to the moon and back, to infinity and beyond,” Lena adds.

“Always and foreber, to the moon and back, to ‘finity and beyond,” Lydia parrots (sort of). Lena grins, kisses her head and stands while balancing Lydia on her hip to go meet Kara.

 

After a nice warm bowl of soup, Lydia’s eyes are undeniably drooping. She’s stifling yawns in an attempt to cling to her mother but Lena insists on getting her down in a bed, promising she’ll be there when Lydia wakes. Kara leads her into the bedroom, disappearing for a moment and returning with extra pillows and blankets to pad the edges of the bed, making an effective barrier to keep Lydia from rolling off onto the floor. Lena stayed with her for a few extra minutes even after she had fallen asleep, just wanting to hold her close.

“Thank you,” Lena says softly when she returns to find Kara holding out a pair of oversized sweatpants and a t-shirt. “Not just for this,” she clarifies. “For letting us stay. Taking care of us. Taking care of  _ her _ .” 

“It’s no problem, Lena,” Kara says softly, kissing her. “I love you. It’s what we do for the people we love.” Lena smiles. 

“I love you, too,” she whispers. And now she can breathe easier because they’ve  _ finally _ said it properly. Not over the phone. Not in a hurry on the way out the door. But staring at each other, eye to eye, all the time in the world. It feels good. It feels  _ right _ . Kara smiles, kissing her again. It’s slow and they take their time to enjoy it for a moment before Kara pulls away. She kisses Lena’s cheek before dropping onto the couch and turning on the TV. Lena chuckles and quickly shucks off her work pants to switch into the sweatpants. She smirks when Kara squeaks and pointedly tries to stare at the TV ( _ tries _ being the operative word because Kara’s eyes are glued to Lena’s exposed skin- especially as she changes her shirt).

 

Kara brings it up a few minutes later.

“So, is Lydia’s issues with thunderstorms, like, a sensory thing? Because I totally get that, I had them too when I was a kid. Still do, actually,” she says quickly. Lena pauses. “Not that you have to tell me. It was a nosy question. Just ignore me and we can watch TV in silence. It’s-” Lena cuts her off with a quick kiss. She pulls back, smirking.

“Kara, shush,” Lena teases. She sobers for a moment. “Part of it is sensory. It’s too loud and it scares her. But part of it is kind of… well, it’s sort of my fault?” Kara looks like she’s about to protest. “Not completely,” she clarifies. “We were out at a celebratory dinner because my latest gadget had a successful premier in the market. My coworkers and I went out to a restaurant and Lydia came along. It was a special treat. While we were out, a storm that had been expected to turn out to sea instead turned inward and ravaged the city.”

“Right, that was Hurricane Kenzie, right?” Kara interjects. Lena nods.

“The remnants of it. But we weren’t prepared for it. So Lydia and I left the restaurant at the same time as everyone else. Everywhere we went, power lines were down, trees were blocking the streets or they were flooded. I had to make up my way home as we went because no matter which way I tried to take, some obstacle blocked us. Eventually, I got lost and my reception was terrible. Then I tried to go through a puddle but the street was deeper than I thought and my engine flooded. So we were stuck in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the storm with a dead car. I couldn’t leave, couldn’t call anyone. All I could do was climb in the back with Lydia.”

“Oh Lena,” Kara whispers. She wishes she had the bravery of her cousin. She wishes she could have helped Lena all those months ago. She would have gladly blown her secret to save them.

“She was terrified. It was so loud and she knew I was scared too. Eventually, I realized it was more unsafe to sit in the car in the middle of the road. So I carried her and we tried to make our way to somewhere warm and dry. The water was up to my thigh and she was… screaming in my ear. Then the wind blew me over and we fell in a puddle. She wasn’t hurt but…” Lena trails off for a moment, remembering the sheer terror she felt as she went down and Lydia fell from her arms. “She couldn’t swim very well. Still can’t, she’s terrified. And I swear, Kara, I thought she was going to drown. I pulled her right out and just… sprinted back up the hill and knocked on the nearest door. Lydia was screaming and coughing up dirty rain water and… She was shivering. I called an ambulance and by the time it got there, Lydia was practically frozen and had passed out. She woke up in the hospital without me. It… traumatized her, I think.” Lena stops. 

This story always makes her feel like a failure. She hadn’t been able to get them home safely. It was  _ her damn fault _ they were out in the first place. And then she got them lost and she dropped her daughter in the flooded streets and she couldn’t get her to cough all the water back up or warm back up even with blankets. She had traumatized her daughter and Lena wondered if she was actually fit to be a good mother.

“Lena, it’s okay,” Kara whispers, wiping away the tears Lena hadn’t even noticed falling.

“I took her to a therapist for a while. Three times a week, every week until she started preschool. We figured out Lydia’s triggers and she gave me tips to help reassure her. Now we only go monthly just to check in,” Lena finally says, steeling herself, furiously wiping away the tears.

“Can I ask what her triggers are? Or how I could help her?” Lena sighs happily, leaning into Kara’s touch.

“Reassure her she’s safe and I’m safe. Hold her,” she hums, letting her eyes shut. It’s been a long day and she’s tired, too. “Try and block out some of the noises. Distract her. Keep her warm and wrapped up in a blanket and remind her she’s warm and safe and loved, basically.” Kara nods decisively.

“Sleep, Lena,” she whispers, kissing her temple.

 

Lena wakes briefly to strong, warm arms holding her and a gentle swaying motion indicating they’re walking. Cradling her, carrying her bridal style. Lena doesn’t open her eyes, just turns in to breathe in the scent of whoever is carrying her.  _ Kara _ . Her girlfriend’s floral scent envelops her and Lena relaxes into the embrace. The thunder sounds much farther away now and all she can hear is the steady rhythm of the rain on the roof. 

Kara’s grip on Lena changes and suddenly Lena can only feel one arm holding her as she hears sounds of a door opening. But Kara couldn’t possibly be carrying Lena with one arm. Right? No, Lena had to be imagining it. Sure, she could appreciate Kara’s biceps but no one was  _ that _ strong. Lena just chalked it up to her half-asleep brain imagining it when she was carefully placed in a bed, covers lovingly wrapped around her. She sighed contentedly and smiled, curling into the blankets. She feels a kiss on her cheek as she drifts back into sleep. When she wakes, she won’t even remember the transition.

 

When Lena wakes, she finds herself in a bedroom, swaddled in blankets. Wondering how exactly she got here, Lena stands and goes back out into the living room to find Kara asleep on the couch with Lydia curled into her lap. Her thumb was in her mouth and Chewy was tucked into the crook of her arm as she watched TV quietly. Lena just smiled and went to sit next to them. Lydia crawled into her mother’s lap then and Kara shifted in sleep so that she was curled into Lena’s side, snoring softly. She draped a blanket over Kara’s lap and petted her hair as she snored, the other curled around Lydia, holding her close while they watched Mickey Mouse.

As they laid there quietly, content to just sit together, Lena realized how much this felt like home.


End file.
